1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to urns used for burying or preserving the remains of humans and animals and, more specifically, to a crematory urn for disposing of the cremated remains of a deceased person or animal in a dignified manner leaving a new grown plant or a preexisting plant as a living monument to said person or animal wherein said urn allows scattered seeds or preexisting plants to be put through a perforation.
2. Discussion of the Background
Commonly when a human or an animal die there is a desire for dignified handling of the deceased, a desire for permanence in the disposition of the resulting remains; and, oftentimes, a preference for a specific location for the final resting place of the remains. Several ways to perform these desires had been adopted depending on the culture, economical and/or environmental needs. Cremation, as an alternative to burial or entombment of a deceased person or animal of both human and animal remains, has a long history of usage in many cultures, and is recently becoming the process of choice for an increasingly large number of societies. For example, cremation involves fewer ecological and land use problems, is less expensive than the more established burial practices and can be more easily stored at a repository located in a home or church and if necessary can be easily transferred to another repository
After a human or animal is cremated the remains or ashes are placed in the urn and then is either permanently stored in said urn and buried or stored within mausoleums or elsewhere. Sometimes the urn is taken out to sea and thrown overboard or opened and the ashes sprinkled upon the sea.
When the cremation urns are stored comprises a decorative, usually with aesthetically pleasing appearance, body containing a chamber for housing the cremated remains of the deceased. Several attributes and characteristics are typically desired from burial urns. The first desirable attribute is the presence of an outer surface which provides an, thereby making the burial urn suitable for the religious ceremonies that frequently accompany the passing of the deceased. Second, the burial urn preferably is constructed in such a manner so as to effectively protect the urn's contents from external forces that are often imparted thereon. For example, the burial urn generally must be capable of withstanding deterioration and erosion that can be caused by moisture. In addition, generally it is desirable that the burial urn be impervious to rupture in case the urn is accidentally struck.
Several types of cremation urns are available, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,958 Casimir discloses an urn that dissolves when submersed in water, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,418 Vail discloses an environmentally degradable urn for burial of human cremation ashes in cemeteries and U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,848 to Kohnert discloses a burial urn for displaying a memorial in shape of a book. Other cremation urns, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,642 to Order discloses ecological burial method and apparatus where a tree is planted above a biodegradable coffin structure so that when the coffin structure biodegrades the nutrient or fertilizer, or combinations thereof, are capable of being supplied to the tree to create an ecologically sound environment. Also the more recent patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,501 to the present inventor Vazquez-Perez discloses an urn which interacts with its surrounding by dissolving into it, and eventually producing a living monument, in the form of the three. However, none of these devices or methods in the prior art provides a crematory urn, with an associated burial method, which provides a dignified manner of disposing of the remains while the cremation option leaves a living monument from a germinated seed or a existing plant. Thus, there is a need for a cremation urn and burial method which overcomes these and other deficiencies in the prior art.